


I Just Can't Put My Finger On It

by Camelittle



Series: What's on my mind? [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Community: merlin_writers, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Status Updates, humour has a u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/pseuds/Camelittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur updates his Facebook status. With a poem. In response to <a href="http://camelittle.livejournal.com/25565.html">Merlin's poem </a>about his arse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Can't Put My Finger On It

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all those of you who liked Merlin's poem about Arthur's arse so much that you wanted to know what Arthur wrote on his Facebook page in return.

**I Just Can't Put My Finger On It**

A poem. By Arthur Pendragon

Hands: one pair, smooth and bare,  
Intent face, flecked with flakes of hair.  
Ecstasy-bringers, elegant fingers,  
Zip-unfasteners, nipple-stingers.

Stubbly neck, salt-tasty, slim,  
Pale, honey-scented, slender limb.  
Fleshy mouth to hint and tease me,  
Words arrest, caress and ease me.

Tongue tip, moist lip, stormy gaze,  
Leisurely, loving, lazy days.  
Earlobes made for gentle sucking,  
Arse for probing, kneading, fucking.

Jagged hips thrusting, dark eyes lusting,  
Breathless moaning, spent seed, crusting.  
What's on my mind? I cannot say.  
For it would keep me here all day.

 


End file.
